1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system and, more particularly, to a communication system capable of increasing data transmission bandwidth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that Universal Serial Bus 2.0 (USB 2.0) performs an operational mode of half duplex. The data transmission rate of USB 2.0 is limited to 480 Mbps, which is far below the data transmission rate of Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) and Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCI Express). Consequently, based on the data transmission bandwidth of USB 2.0, data transmission rate of any electronic device having transmission interface compatible with USB 2.0 is limited to 480 Mbps.
For instance, data transmission bandwidths of USB OTG (On-The-Go) and WiMedia-MBOA have same limit of 480 Mbps due to compatibility with USB 2.0. Furthermore, although the wireless communication technology of Ultra WideBand (UWB) adopted for creating a wireless USB standard is capable of performing operations having features of high bandwidth and low power consumption, the data transmission rate of the wireless communication technology of UWB is also limited to 480 Mbps due to its compatible with USB 2.0. Accordingly, there is a big need for providing higher data transmission bandwidth.
For that reason, the present invention provides an apparatus and related method for increasing data transmission bandwidth to solve the aforementioned problems.